New Start, New Life
by Speedstreek360
Summary: A new start can lead to a new life, and as Roman looks back, he finds he likes his new life. Sequel to "Still in Love with You"


This is a sequel to "Still In Love with You" for Miss KohakuPrime42195, my babu and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, nor do I own the OCs Selena and Aliyah, they belong to my dear babu.

...

New Start, New Life.

...

He woke up to the warmth of another body curled against his side, his arm around his lover as she slept soundly, with her dragon tattoo showing slightly under her camisole top.

Roman smiles softly at Selena as she slept breathing softly against him.

The sun was peeking through the curtains at them, welcoming and open. Roman sighed softly, closing his eyes as he laid back with the love of his life in his arms.

It was sometimes hard for him to believe that it's only been about a year since they had rekindled their relationship and here they were now, with their now nine year old daughter sleeping in the room across from theirs.

He hummed and closed his eyes as he thought of Aliyah and he smiled as he remembered her reaction when he and Selena had told her he was her Dad, the morning after the fateful night Selena had gone to see the show….

…..

**_9 months ago_**

…...

"So…you're my Daddy?"

Selena looked at Roman as he sat across from Aliyah from the small table in the hotel room. She watched them both, a cup of coffee in her hand from the hotel lobby, as Aliyah was looking with an unreadable expression at her father.

Roman nodded, "Yes Aliyah."

Both parents had agreed that the sooner they told her the better. Besides it's not like they could keep something like this a secret from her for too long if they were going to work out this relationship.

The eight year old continued to stare at him and Roman looked at Selena with a bit worry at her lack of response.

"…_hija?"_ Selena said softly, tilting her head at her daughter.

"….OH MY GOOOOOOOSH!" Aliyah almost fell out of her chair as she bounced up and down excitedly, clapping her hands and grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

Roman and Selena both slumped in relief and laughed a little at her reaction. It was a good one and they were relieved she was taking it well.

"My dad's Roman Reigns! Oh goodness, someone PINCH ME!" she squealed.

Selena laughed, "It's not a dream, _hija_, this is really your Daddy."

Aliyah got out of her chair and ran around the room, jumping and squealing loudly and happily as she did so, babbling as she tried to get all her thoughts into words.

Roman looked back at Selena, "Well, Aliyah seems to have taken it well."

"_Si_," Selena replied before sipping her coffee.

Roman chuckled and grinned softly.

"…now to tell her about JoJo," he added.

Selena hummed, "Let her calm down first."

"Agreed."

…..

**_Present_**

…...

Roman smiled softly at the memory, Aliyah's excitement and happiness making his heart swell as he saw how much she took after her mother especially in how much energy she had, even though Selena had calmed down a bit since becoming a mother.

When he'd introduced JoJo to Aliyah, he was relieved that they had gotten along so well and he wished JoJo could come over more often during the week, but both girls had school and Roman didn't want separate JoJo from her mother.

Besides, JoJo loved Selena, even calling her "Aunt Selena". Selena didn't mind and actually seemed to like it when JoJo called her that, accepting it. When she was over on the weekends and during summer vacation, he would find all three of his girls either in the kitchen baking or playing games and just having fun and it made his heart swell to see them together like that.

….

**_6 months ago…_**

…..

He walked into the house to loud laughter and he slowly moved to the living room and smiles softly at the sight that greeted him.

"Feel the wrath of the tickle monster, muahahahaha!" Selena grinned 'evilly' as she tickled JoJo and Aliyah.

"Mama nooohohoho! Hehehehehe!" Aliyah squeaked and giggled.

JoJo squeaked and squealed, grinning and laughing as she wiggled at the ticklish sensations as Selena leaned over them both.

"You will NEVER escape! NEVER!" Selena grinned as she continued her tickling assault.

JoJo laughed, "EHEHEHE! Mercy! Mercy, aunt Selena!"

"No mercy!" Selena then blew a raspberry into JoJo's belly, snickering.

The two girls squealed and squeaked, giggling as they were tickled, before they spotted Roman.

"Daddy! Daddy heeeelp!" Aliyah called to him, giggling as she did so.

JoJo looked back, "Save us from the tickle monster!"

Roman chuckle, before he cleared his throat, "Hang in there girls!" he walked over as Selena turned to look at him with a small smirk and a raised brow when she was suddenly lifted up by her lover.

"_Hola mi amor,"_ Selena chuckled softly.

Roman smiled, pressing his forehead to Selena's, "Hey baby girl."

JoJo and Aliyah sat up and watched the two as they kissed, before Aliyah leaned in slowly.

"They're getting mushy…" she mumbled.

JoJo giggled, before Roman and Selena looked down at the two girls with a raised brow before they both smirked and then there were _two_ tickle monsters in the house now.

….

**_Present day_**

….

And then there was Dean and Seth. His two close friends who tended to sometimes stop over at the house for visits and sometimes they stayed in the house for a few days and they tended to share hotel rooms and hang out during and not during matches.

Roman didn't mind that, but he was a bit….weary since Aliyah has a big crush on Dean. Sure she's a child and she would grow out of it, but Roman couldn't help but be _deeply concerned_ even though it exasperated Selena at times with how protective he got and both are a bit _surprised_ so to speak, with what their daughter seems to know a bit about thanks to her grandmother and overhearing him when he'd joke around with his friends.

…...

**_5 months ago…_**

…...

Selena huffed as she was making something in the kitchen, as they waited for Aliyah to come home from school. She hummed as she kneaded and then rolled the dough before she took out the cookie cutters and began cutting out the shapes she wanted with a hum as Roman was making coffee and waiting for the oven to get ready.

"Those cookies are lookin' good, Cookie!" Dean called from the living room.

Roman's eye twitched slightly at the nickname given to his lover by Dean. He knew Selena didn't mind the nickname and Dean called her that because she sometimes smelled like cookie dough whenever she was baking, but…well Roman just felt a little irked, though he's growing used to hearing the nickname.

"Thank you!" Selena called from the kitchen as she set the cookies down on the pan and put it into the oven.

Seth hummed as he walked out, glasses on and his two-toned hair tied into a bun.

"So how's life, sweetie?" Seth asked. He too called Selena by the nickname "Sweetie" because of how nice she was to him.

Selena sat in a chair, "So far it's going good, although having trouble _sleeping_ with this hulking, Samoan lion rolling over on top of me at night."

"Oh come on," Roman huffed as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "You are and forever will be my cuddle buddy."

She raised a brow at him, "You're 265 lbs of Samoan muscle that lies on top of me almost _every night_ and you're lucky I have time off from work this week, _señor!"_

Roman huffed as he looked at her, "I'm not that heavy…."

Seth snorted, "Mm-hmm, _suuuure."_

Dean snickered softly as he looked at Selena and Roman with a chuckle and a smirk but decided not to say anything.

When the cookies were done, their scent filled the entire house and put them in a bit of a better mood, as Selena took them out and the door opened.

Aliyah hummed as she walked through the door as Selena and Seth were icing the sugar cookies with a hum. Roman looked and smiled brightly when he saw Aliyah coming in and he walked out.

"Hello baby," he greeted her.

Aliyah smiled and ran to him, hugging him around the middle as he gently hugged her back, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Hi daddy."

Selena looked up and chuckled, "_Buenas tardes hija_."

Aliyah turned, grinning as she ran to her Mama and hugged her.

"_Hola _Mama," she grinned up at her, when she noticed who else was here, "Oh hi uncle Seth!"

Seth chuckled, "Hello sweetheart, how are you?"

"Good!" She then looked around and her eyes were narrowed slightly as she did.

Dean whistled to get her attention, "Over here cutie."

Aliyah gave a loud squeal and ran at Dean, hugging him as he laughed despite the amount of force from her impact almost making him fall over. Roman leaned a bit, keeping an eye on them out of habit and fatherly protectiveness.

"Oh no…" Selena grumbled, rubbing her eyes a bit, sensing her man's fatherly instincts kicking in.

Dean walked into the kitchen with Aliyah ahead of him as she pulled a chair and sat at the counter, oblivious to her Daddy keeping his eyes on Dean as she took a cookie and munch on.

"Want some milk _hija_?" Selena asked.

Aliyah shook her head, "No thank you. Mama?"

"Yes?"

"What are ovaries and how do Papa and uncle Dean make them explode?" she asked softly.

Dean choked on his own spit, his cheeks puffing as he tried to hold back his laughter, as Roman paled and looked at Aliyah with wide eyes.

Selena paled as she looked at her, "…Where did you hear that?'

Aliyah pointed at her Father and Dean, "They were talking about it the other day when I came home from school."

The glared Selena directed their way made both Dean and Roman feel like she could have killed them if it was possible.

….

**_Present_**

…..

Selena yawned as she woke up beside Roman and she looked up at him, and then smiled.

"Good morning," she said softly, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Roman blinked, then smiled and chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly as he held her close and nuzzled her.

"Hmmm, good morning," he hummed and kissed her lovingly.

Selena smiled and hummed, nuzzling him adoringly as he pulled her close and held her and nuzzled her. He was happy to be with the woman he loved and that he had two beautiful daughters the he loved and cherished and he had a good career and friends who had his back, despite how things could go crazy and wildly out of control. Even when it did, he had a good life.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

...

I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review ^w^


End file.
